My nightmare
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: After being kidnapped, Natalie gets taken to the wrong town at the wrong time of the year, but how is it, that a bad guy, a murderer is her savior? r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Michael.**

_**Sum: A girl named Natalie is kidnapped by her ex. He takes her to Michael Meyers home town a week before Halloween. Unfortunatly for her ex, they intrude into the wrong house.**_

I can't be here. He couldn't have found me. This has got to be a nightmare I'll wake up from any second. I kept saying this in my head, but I knew it wasn't true. This was very much real. The cuts on me were real. The blood my body was covered in, that was real. The man walking towards me, yeah, he was real. The fear I started feeling I knew that was real.

I tried to stand up, but only to fall back down. I couldn't feel my legs, I couldn't feel anything except blood trickeling down my body. He was getting close. Too close. I closed my eyes hoping he'd go away, but he didn't. He just stood over me, watching me. I was sure he was thinking what to do next. Kill me, I hoped, but then again I didn't. I had to get out, how I did not know.

"Wh- wh-." I tried to speak, but I couldn't I started caughing, and when I spit out the blood I had in my mouth, I freaked. "Please T.J. let me go." I begged him. I knew he wouldn't give in. He was supposed to be in the marines and gone by now, but he wasn't. He waited for me, just like I knew he would. He walked over to me, his huge figure stood over me. He looked me over and smiled. I couldn't believe it, he was smiling about this. "What the fuck is your problem?" the words spilled out of my mouth. I guess being scared didn't hold back the I'm a tough bitch in me. That pissed him off, cause all the sudden I was on my back, his hand was around my throat, and i could feel his knee in between my legs. That's when I realized how much I was hurting down there. I didn't want to know why. I blocked in from my mind. He knew what I was thinking though. I guess it was the way I squinted my eyes.

"You know you taste the same now as you did two years ago." He said to me. I cringed. He leaned down to my ear, on the way there I could feel his lips brush up agenst my neck. I felt so nausiated. Before he could say what he wanted to, I cut in.

"WHY?!" I bursted out saying. He brought his head up so his eyes could hit mine. It looked like he was asking 'what'. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked simply. Calmly. I had to try and remain calm, if I didn't, who new what would happen.

"I wanted forever." He said. Just like that. Blunt. Plain. Simple.

"So you take me and…." I couldn't say the last two words. What girl could. He looked at me. He was glad I didn't say that word, because in his eyes he didn't see it like that. "You don't love me." I told him, because I knew this would hit a nerve in him and set him off, but all I could do is pray and hope what my plan was would come through.

"Yes I do!" he yelled in my face. "Don't ever say I don't. I've been planning for months on trying to get you. I worked so hard. I waited for two years. I waited while you were happy with _him_. I waited for him to leave so I could get you. Waited for you to be alone. So no one would think you were taken, but maybe committed suicide. I've been waiting all this time. So don't tell me I don't love you."

I stayed quiet, I looked at him, "If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me…" I waited till I knew it hit him. I let a tear fall "…you wouldn't have destroied me like this." After those words, I saw it in his eyes. The guilt, but he was smarter then me. He smiled at me, and chuckeled.

"I'm not falling for that." He said. He laughed as he ripped my shirt off. He started kissing down me and I blocked him out the best way I could. I was thinking of someone else. Being with that someone else. I closed my eyes and let a tear fall. "Baby, I got plans for us. We're going away. Far away. To a place called Haddonfeild."

As I laid there, praying to wake up from this nightmare, I started thinking. How did I know that name, and why was it so familiar. I tried to process it, keeping my mind on that instead of what was happening to my in the real world. I thought of ways to excape. I thought of anything else I could. Anything. I racked through my brain and tried to remember what day it was, or even what day I thought it was. Then I remebered. It's October 24th. One week till halloween.

**A/N: This was such a random story, but it will get better. Please reviewe. I'll update asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hardly remember anything. Just pain, and blood. Tears were running down my face. I couldn't even scream for help. I laid in the back of the car. Moving was not something I'd be doing anytime soon. I felt us stop. One of many time, but this time was different.

Trees and houses surrounded us. It took us two days to get there. It was the 26th at this point. I tried to keep track of days, I tried to think of my family, the ones I loved, my baby girl back at home. Part of me wanted them to think I was dead so that they'd never see me this way. So they'd never see me so broken.

I heard the door open. Scared I pretended to still be knocked out. I could feel him lift my practically dead body and carry me into the house. The house was so cold. Maybe it was just cold to me cause I was still covered in my own blood. You think he's at least wash me off, but I think he liked me in this condition.

I could feel my body being thrown on a bed. It was so soft. Sleep was truly taking over my body, or was that pain. "Wake up baby girl," he said in a cold voice, "we're home."

Fear filled me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew what would happen if I did, but when I felt him climb on top of me, I knew it didn't matter. He was sick. Hurting me brought him pleasure. "I know you're awake," he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes ready to cry, and when I did I saw a big man with a white mask on. I closed my eyes and opened them again, he was gone.

I was starting to see things. It was the hope that filled my body that was starting to see things. I started crying. "Shhhh, baby girl, I'll take care of you." I could feel his sick smile on my ear and the pressure down below. It hurt and I started crying more. That's when he slammed harder and I started screaming stop. I could feel him hit me over and over till I passed out, again.

_There was a little white house with a white picket fence and blue shutters. It was our dream house. I could see Angel, holding Emily. I was in a white sun dress, I was beautiful. I started walking towards them, and as I got closer the image changed. I screamed for them. The house turned into a black old haunted house. I looked at it and in the window I saw a man in a white mask. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Welcome home." It was sick and twisted. I was so close from being home again._

"_Where are we." I thought I said it in my head, but I said it out loud._

"_This is where you will be spending your final days." He said evilly. "and that man in the window," he pointed and I looked up, "he'll be the one blamed for your death."_

I woke up. He was gone. I was bloody. I tried to move. I couldn't. I tried to scream. I couldn't. I looked around the best I could the room was nice and there was a connecting bathroom I could see but the hall looked horrible. I tried to get out of the bed and fell. When I looked up I saw a huge black boot, afraid of what he'd do to me I said "I only want to shower." but when I went to look at him, it wasn't him.

It was the man in the mask. He had a knife. I thought it was over..


	3. Chapter 3

I saw the knife. I thought he was going to kill me for sure.

Not wanting to know what would happen next I buried my face in the floor and covered my head. I was sobbing uncontrollably. People, memories, my life, everything flashed before my eyes. I sat there waiting, but nothing came. I looked up and he was gone. I was going crazy for sure at this point.

Going crazy was the least of my worries though. I heard the front door close, and banging around. It sounded like he was putting things away in the kitchen. I tried to crawl back onto the bed before he got back. I was unsuccessful. I pretended to be passed out again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked infuriated. I just laid there lifeless. He picked me up and saw I was 'passed out'.

Instead of putting me on the bed I felt him carry me. I felt my body being set on cold tile. I heard the shower start. He was ripping my clothes off again. He lightly rubbed his hand up and down my body. It gave me the chills. I couldn't see it, but I felt his smile. He lifted me and put me in the shower. I just lay there, and he started talking.

"You know how long I've been planning this?" he started, acting like he'd get a response. "Eight months now. I found this abandoned house, and remodeled it a little. Everyone warned me of this place, but I didn't listen." I felt soap and a wash cloth running over my body now. It hurt as he tried to scrub away the blood. When he was done he traced every single one of my cuts. I tried so hard not the flinch, but it hurt so bad.

He put his hand in-between my thighs. He drew circles on them. He went up my thighs till he hit his destination. It hurt so bad as he rammed his fingers into me. I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to scream in pain. This made his happy and slam harder.

Now that my eyes were open I could see that he was naked to, and I could see his now growing friend. I cried even more knowing what was going to come next. All of it was torture at this point.

"Please," I whimpered, "please stop." He just laughed.

He took his fingers out. I closed my eyes and prayed he'd hit me till I passed out, but he didn't, not this time. This time he got into the shower and got on top of my nearly dead body. He put his lips to my ear. "I want you awake for this," he said sickly, "I want you to feel the pleasure. I want you to know that you will enjoy. I want you to then realize you will never leave."

I got sicker and sicker with every word he said. I started to go into my own world again.

The man in the mask crossed my mind. Why did this town sound so familiar? Why did he look familiar? Then it hit me. Michael Meyer. I remembered the legend and about Halloween. Then I realized it was October 27th, and Halloween was only 4 days away. My eyes widened even more when I realized I wasn't seeing hallucinations. It was really him; so why didn't he kill me. Part of me wanted him to.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was getting slammed into harder and harder. "Please stop!" I begged. He grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head against the edge of the tub. I would feel the warm blood coming from my head, I could see it as it started circling around us. Slowly I started to slip into an unconscious state. As I was doing so I saw him looking at us. I tried to reach out to him, and in a quiet voice I said, "Help me." Then I was gone, again.

**A/N: Sorry these chapters aren't long. We'll get to the good stuff eventually. Please review and give me a little advice on how I should continue. This isn't easy stuff to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Going to do Michael's POV for a little to explain what he was thinking about seeing the last two days. **

I saw the car pull up. More idiot teenagers for me to murder.

Someone had remodeled the house. Mistake on their part. When I find out whom it is their death will be long and painful.

I heard the door open and close. I went into the closet to hide and wait for the right time to strike. What I saw shocked me. The boy came in holding what looked like a dead body. She wasn't dead yet though. Blood, cuts, and bruises covered her entire body. The boy started hitting the girl and the things he did to her were something I had never sunk to ever doing. I walked out ready to attack the couple the girl saw me. Looking into her eyes I saw something I had never seen. She was pleading for help with her eyes. Right then I walked away. For some reason I couldn't kill her. I watched as the guys beat her till she was unconscious.

When he was done he laid beside her and cuddled with her. It almost made me sick the way she looked, but why. I loved watching people in pain. Bloody and cut up was something that excited me, but not with this girl. Something about her wanted me to save her.

I watched them sleep till he woke up and left. When he was gone I came out and walked over to the bed. Something made me want to touch this girl. I didn't know what it was, but I ran my hand up and down her body until I felt her start to wake. I backed into the corner watching her try and move to escape, but she couldn't. She fell to the ground. I stood over her. "I just want to shower." She said. Then she looked up and at my knife. She covered her head and started crying uncontrollably. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her. Anger and frustration filled my body. I walked away. Then I heard the boy come back. She tried to move and get back in bed, but she couldn't do it, so she pretended to be asleep once again. I watched as I expected him to hurt her, but he didn't yet. He carried her into the bathroom. He undressed her and put her into the shower. He then undressed himself. I listened to him talk to her, he was crazy.

He started touching her. She opened her eyes screaming in pain. She begged him to stop. I watched as he forced himself on her. Why I couldn't stop it I didn't understand. Then I saw what I waited for. He slammed her head on the tub. She looked at me as she was going out of consciousness. She reached out to me.

She was very quiet, but I could hear her say, "Help me." As she passed out I walked out. I couldn't see this anymore. I left this house to kill someone, anyone. It irked me that I couldn't kill them, but I wasn't quite sure why not.

There was something about that girl. It was the fact that she needed me. I wanted to help, but I was afraid I'd end up killing her, and I didn't want that.

After killing three teenage boys I returned home. I stayed hidden in the shadows. Only 4 more days to Halloween. It was almost my night.


End file.
